It's Over
by Scarlet282
Summary: My first BatCat Fanfic Gotham 5x07 Jeremiah just fell into The Poison Chemicals. Bruce is feeling all different sorts of emotions, Can Selina help him!


**This is my first BatCat Fanfic. **

**Please be kind with your words. **

**This takes place after 'Gotham 5x07 Ace Chemicals, Seeing how bruce really feels after Jeremiah Valeska falls into the chemicals. **

**He's Gone**

Bruce was standing on the edge where Jeremiah had just fallen in the poison chemicals...

Breathing heavily, his eyes staring into the chemicals. Finally he thought' it's over'. After finding out Jeremiah was still alive and brainwashing Jim and Lee to thinking his parents were still alive. Bruce closed his eyes the memory still haunts him a flashback to when a bullet went threw his parents Killing them, blood everywhere, his mum's pearls fall to the ground... Suddenly Bruce collapsed holding on to the railings of the building still breathing heavily, tears filling his eyes... he couldn't take anymore. The Wayne Manor was gone, blown to pierces by Jeremiah Valeska. His home. Thomas and Martha's home gone. He let the tears fall down his cheeks. Gotham was in ruins. The manor was gone. He thought back to where he left Alfred... 'Alfred' I need to find Alfred. He stood up and turned to leave...

Selina was walking towards the chemical factory, entering the building. She looked inside and saw Bruce running down the railing stairs! 'Bruce'You ok? What happened! Selina walked towards Bruce. She could see in his eyes that he wasnt okay. Bruce didnt say anything. He just looked blankly at Selina. She could see tears in his eyes. She lifted her hand to touch his cheek soft, 'B...Bruce' She looked into Bruce's eyes... Bruce shook his head trying brake contact... 'I need to find Alfred'...

Selina had both of her hands on his cheeks pulling him back to stare at her. 'Bruce' What Happen?! Where's Jeremiah! Did he hurt you! I can't believe he's still alive! I thought I'd killed him... Bruce interrupted Selina looking back into her eyes.'He's Gone' Selina was still looking into his eyes 'Gone are you sure' Bruce could see the concern in her eyes. He knew how she felt and how he felt.

Nodding to her 'yes' Selina shaking her head 'I need to see' where is he? Breaking contact with Bruce... Bruce grabs hold of Selina's arm drawing her back to him.. 'Selina's he's gone' Selina shook her head 'I need to make sure he's dead Bruce' Trying to break through from Bruce's grip.

Looking to where Jeremiah was. Bruce put his hand to Selina's cheek trying to bring her back. 'Selina' listen to me' he fell into the chemicals' I doubt he'll be alive'

Selina eventually looking at Bruce. 'He fell?! Bruce nodding yes. She let out a small breath... Bruce Continued 'he's gone' she then understood that Bruce finally got Jeremiah. Selina whispers 'It's over' with tears forming in her eyes, a small tear drops down her cheek. Bruce notices with his hand still on her cheek he wipes the tear away with his thumb. Bruce whispers 'it's over' Selina still looking into his eyes they both knew what the other one was feeling inside. Relief.

Upset with the recent events. Bruce learns in so does Selina, there foreheads both touching Bruce's hand is still on her cheek the other resting on her waist, Selina's hands are on Bruce's arms. Closing both there eyes. Nether of them wanting to move...

Bruce could feel the warmth inside him. Inside his heart. He always felt this way when he was around Selina. Not breaking contact. Not wanting too. It was the first time they was this close to each other. They had shared kisses but they've never stood this close before. It felt nice. His Selina. His heart. He swore he could feel his heart beating faster than normal. He hope Selina never notices.

Selina never let anyone get close to her, she never let's anyone come close to holding her or the way Bruce was holding her... She felt her heart skip a beat, she felt Bruce's hand still on her cheek small strokes. It felt nice. The other hand was on her waist little small strokes circling her waist...Woah... 'What's happening' Selina thought. Her and Bruce standing here In a warmth embrace. Close warmth embrace. She'd never been this close to Bruce before, not standing so close... This close. She never lets anyone do this. Not like this. Not Bruce.

But she was enjoying the closeness the warmth of her heart, the warm feeling going through her body. Selina stroke Bruce arms in a soothing way, "thinking"(he had his big black coat on he probably wouldn't feel it) But she notices that he does...

Bruce notices Selina's small strokes on his arms, is this really happening... His Selina being affectionate. Selina never shows her feelings to anyone. But this felt special. Bruce smiled a-little opening his eyes slowly.

Selina felt as Bruce's notices her touch..."Omg he can feel me stoking his arms"... Selina opens her eyes to see Bruce blue eyes looking into Selina's green eyes...

She pulls away slowly 'Alfred' Selina's say's. Bruce looked dumbfounded, seeing Selina move and not understanding... Maybe it was because of the close encounter they both shared.

'What' Bruce says his hand still on her cheek and the other on her waist. Selina smirks a little and touches Bruce cheek 'We need to find Alfred'

Bruce realising what's happening his eyes widened 'Omg Alfred' Selina notices Bruce's shocked outburst and says 'it's okay, il go with you to find Jeeves' With Selina's nickname To Alfred Bruce smirks a little... 'Okay'Thanks Selina' 'No worries, You Okay? Bruce nods.

He moves away from Selina, moving towards the doorway. He notices she hadnt moved. He say's ' 'Selina' U Ok? Selina trying to make sense of it all after Bruce's warmth leaves her and notices him saying something. 'What'... I'm okay, let's go... She moves towards Bruce, but before leaving Bruce reaches out to hold Selina hand 'You Sure?Selina notices the warmth creeping back, also notices Bruce holding on to her hand she looks at their entwined hands and smiles, looks back up at Bruce 'I am now' He gives her a small smile. They walk out of the factory together hand in hand. Bruce smiles to himself even though it's been a long night he knew his Selina would always be by his side.

**Hope You like My BatCat fanfic... **

**I will update this story soon. Got some ideas that i would like to add. **

**Your feedback is important to me. As it's my first BatCat Fanfic and would like to know youf views. **

**If you have any ideas, i would love to hear them. **

**Thanks :) **


End file.
